Remember Cedric Diggory
by WritingByNight
Summary: Suspended: Intended to be Book Five through the eyes of Cho Chang. Suspended since I didn't like the direction it was going in.


A/N: No I haven't given up on my Sirius story, It ain't easy being a Godfather, I just have to get these SongFics out! :-D This songfic, from yours truly, is still romance, but more drama and this isn't at all fluffy. I finished Goblet of Fire for the tenth ten and I wanted to give Cho Chang a better perception. She's my namesake after all. Sure she refused Harry, but Why? And what was she feeling after the Triwizard Tournament? I wanted to give the answers. Might make this into The Fifth Book type thing. Also the song won't come in until much, much later. 

Also, I've tried putting the song in differently. Thanks kjersti for the idea!!! 

Disclaimer: I Will Remember You belongs to Sarah McLachlan, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and they earn millions each year.. _Because of their efforts I get to avoid millions of homework assignments! ..hehe_   


**Remember Cedric Diggory...**   
By ChoChangGirl 

Screams and shocked voices filled the Quidditch field that minutes ago was filled with laughter and excitement. "Diggory dead!. He's dead!" They cried. High above the field, up on the top row, Cho Chang refused to believe it. _He isn't...He can't be! He's fine, he's waiting for me down there. _Doubt filled her mind causing a queasy sensation in her stomach. Pulling away from the rest of her RavenClaw friends, many who were trying to hold her back, Cho rushed to the end of the maze. After pushing through a group of teachers, Triwizard judges, and several students, Cho's worst fears were confirmed. Next to the exhausted bleeding Harry Potter, the shy, brave hero who defeated the Dark Lord who Cho was pretty sure had a crush on her, was the pale, limp form of Cedric, his gray eyes wide in shock. 

The queasy feeling changed into a a cold numbing as if a Dementor was sucking the life out of her. Transfixed, Cho was able to speak one word before her world went up-side down. "No...." The cold numbing feeling vanished, leaving it to be replaced with a heart wrenching, soul crushing, mind bending pain. The the world around her became a violent haze of colors and then darkness claimed her, dragging her down to her knees, onto the cold, cruel, rocky ground where her heart had fallen. "Miss Chang!" a urgent voice called. Cho's brain felt like it was on fire, her body like ice. "Miss Chang are you all right?". Asked the voice. Roused from unconsciousness, Cho opened a heavy eye. The tiny, normally smiling face, of her head of house, Professor Flitwick swan into view. But as far as she could tell, besides not smiling, Professor Flitwick looked somewhat sort of petrified. Feeling a bit stronger, she sat up feeling a strange trickling sensation down the back of her neck. "Miss Chang you're...bleeding!" Flitwick squeaked kneeling (mind you not to difficult) next to her. Indeed, she was. There was a rather nasty cut on the back of her head, cause by her unexpected fall, letting the blood mix with the dew kissed grass. "Not too badly, Professor" Cho answered, only dimly aware of what had happened. "Let's get you up to the hospital wing. I believe Madame Pomfrey is up...ummm...handling other issues". Flitwick murmured, still white as a sheet, while helping Cho to her feet. Cho nodded blankly. Faces, some many faces whirled past them as Flitwick steered her to the castle. Many of them were worried, a few pale, and maybe a handful of them were crying. Out of the crowd, Cho picked out the face of Professor Sprout making her way towards them. 

The cold numbing feeling was returning at an alarming fast rate. Something in Cho's mind clicked, like a light bulb turning on, when she looked at the mournful face of Professor Sprout. _Why would Professor Sprout look so...so sad, unless Cedric really is....._ Cho swayed on the spot causing Professor Sprout to clasp her shoulders in order to keep her from falling again. "Cho, What's gotten into you?" she commented looking at the girl's ashen face and wild eyes. Cho swallowed. "I-I saw...I saw..." "Cedric?" Sprout asked quietly looking away. Cho nodded biting her lip, her acknowledgment of the truth had triggered the first wave of tears. Hot, salty, blinding tears built up in her eyes, so much that she couldn't hide them for the Professors and she had to let the run their course. Professor Flitwick patted her hand, trying to comfort her as she cried into Professor Sprout's shoulder. "Oh you poor girl!" Sprout gasped letting Cho cry the pain, the hurt out. Cho's tears faceted, tricking down her cheeks onto her arms, providing the only warmth to her frozen body. Tears which caused her breathing to become sallow and rough, but she didn't care if she'd suffocated. She would be with Cedric at least. 

As she looked back on it, Cho wasn't sure how long she stood there crying. All she remembered was that crying every fragment of sorrow she could find made the hurt go away. Sprout tried to console her the best she could, but Cho knew she didn't understand what she was feeling, she couldn't fathom it. "Come on dear. Hospital Wing". Cho pulled away from Sprout's shoulder to see her trying, hastily, to banish her own tears. _Or could she?_ "William? Could I take her up there?" Sprout asked attempting to wipe the tears from Cho's face but to no avail. "Certainly Iris, I believe that would be best seeing that...well..hurry back. The..umm.. Diggorys..." Flitwick said pushing the distraught girl up the top steps into the entrance hall, where Sprout was waiting for her. 

Walking though the corridors Cho felt like one of the Hogwart's ghosts, that she had died and was only here as a shell. And when they passed the great hall she felt thousands of eyes upon them, not that Cho cared anyway. Cho had locked herself up and buried her emotions deep down. Her heart was now a garden with very high walls.   
Professor Sprout broke the silence. "Cho, I know how you are feeling. To lose someone dear to you is almost unbearable, you wish you could die too. I myself lost my sister Buttercup to You-Know-Who, and the pain will never leave you completely, but it will lessen over time. Time can heal anything". Sprout's eye's were glassy as she came to a close, and had to turn away. Cho was wordless, a million thoughts trying to make it to her month at once. "Who did it?" she blurted. "Who killed him?" "The Dark Lord" Sprout replied sadly. If anyone was nearby they might have thought a hydrogen bomb had exploded. "WHAT?!?! WHY?!?! WHY CEDRIC?!?" "Shhhh...Cho calm yourself, I know it's hard. The cup was a portkey, and Harry and Cedric took it at the same time. The Dark Lord may have thought he was a threat". Cho's eyes widened. "That's all? Just because he was _there?" _Sprout nodded. Cho stared straight ahead, and couldn't believe what she just heard. _Just that reason? No, There's got to be more that Sprout doesn't know about. _"Come on, let's get you inside". Sprout said opening the door to the hospital wing. 

Cho was yanked into the wing by a frazzled Madame Pomfrey. "Flitwick said you'd be coming. Come sit over here, that's it. Why are you so pale and you're shaking! What happened? What's the matter with her Iris?". Cho would have be amazed that Madame Pomfrey could talk that fast if she was able of coherent thought. "She's taken Cedric's death very hard, and she's got a great cut of her head probably. She's really in shock, Poppy". Sprout said helping Cho to an empty bed. "Oh My! I'll put the curtains up so you can grieve in peace." Cho felt the pain disappear from the back of her head and she could only assume that Madame Pomfrey healed her cut. "Child, How did you get_ this?_" Pomfrey asked in a shocked voice, her own face gray. "I fell." Cho answered dully climbing under the warm of the blankets. "Well, Your head will ache in the morning so you need all the rest you can get. I'll be back shortly. Thank you Iris for bringing her up, I'm sure you were the best person to speak to her during this state!". Sprout smiled weakly at the praise, and without a word left the wing. Cho closed her eyes and felt Madame Pomfrey walk past her off to other patients. She quickly opened them for when she closed them, she saw Cedric's pale gray ones staring back. She cried herself to sleep. 

A few hours later, Cho had finally cried herself dry was half-way into the dream part of sleep when----   
"SIRIUS BLACK!" a women shrieked. Cho sat upright, thoroughly frightened. _First You-Know-Who, and now his servant? Can today get any worse?_ What was left of her shattered heart was beating so loudly Cho was afraid it would give her away. Quiet as a mouse, Cho peeked though the curtain and what she saw almost made her scream.   
Harry was in the bed across from her surrounded by friends, Dumbledore, and and _him. _He looked different than his picture, perhaps because he had time to eat, or maybe because when Cho looked inside those hollow, black eyes she saw something she hadn't excepted. Worry. Every five seconds or so he would glance towards Harry as if he was afraid he would die right then and there. Cho shook her head. _Come on Cho! You're not thinking straight!_   
_He killed 13 people, he'll probably kill you._ Cho shifted anxiously behind the curtains. _Why haven't they taken him away yet?_ "Good Luck, Sirius!" Dumbledore called. Cho's jaw dropped._ Good luck!?!? Has Dumbledore gone mad? Have I gone mad?_ Footsteps came over to Cho's bed. Desperately, she backed up against the wall, trying to hide. Even though she was scared stiff, Cho could have sworn someone put something on her night stand before muttering in a soft, kind voice. "Time to sleep Miss Chang, Everything shall reveal itself in time". _Everything will reveal itself? What exactly was everything?_ "Noctiuvos" the voice said. Cho's thoughts vanished as she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**To Be Continued......**   
**** ****

A/N: This is pretty much a teaser chapter. It will get much more exciting once I more into Cho's sixth year at Hogwarts. Can't give away to much, but it deals with Voldemort, The Order of The Phoenix, and the Heirs to HufflePuff, RavenClaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. ::wink wink:: Thanks for reading!! Tootles!! 


End file.
